Amour virtuel
by h-stories-p
Summary: Sirius se met à la mode moldue sans savoir qu'un autre sorcier en fait autant. SS/SB.
1. Chapter 1

"Magnifique ! s'exclama Sirius. J'ai toujours dit qu'Internet était la meilleure invention moldue! Après la guitare et avant l'aspirateur bien entendu! Harry tu peux m'expliquer comment ça marche ? C'est quoi ça ?"

Harry soupira. Depuis l'ultime défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bon nombre de choses avaient changé. Sirius était réapparu de derrière le voile et personne ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment. La seule théorie à peu près probable était un mixe entre les idées de Remus et Hermione. En bref, il s'agissait de problèmes temporels ou d'un charme qui avait été brisé, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Personne ne le savait vraiment et c'était peut-être bien mieux comme ça. En tout cas, après cette expérience plutôt unique, Sirius avait décidé de profiter au maximum de ce que la vie pouvait lui apporter, chose qu'il faisait déjà depuis qu'il était adolescent selon l'avis de MacGonagall. Pour combler l'ennui visible de son parrain quand il était chez lui, Harry avait décidé d'installer Internet au Square Grimmaurd, avec le désaccord de Molly et l'enthousiasme de Remus et Arthur. Il venait juste de réussir à maintenir la connexion plus de dix secondes et était assez fier de lui. Sirius s'extasiait devant son ordinateur comme un enfant devant la vitrine de chez Honeyduckes.

"C'est génial! Et je vais pouvoir parler avec d'autres personnes autrement qu'en passant ma tête dans une cheminée ? Fantastique vraiment!

- Oh oui! renchérit Arthur. Les moldus ont parfois des idées magiques!"

Il sourit tout seul à son jeu de mot pendant que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel. L'animagus passa le reste de la journée sur son nouvel ordinateur, pianotant gaiement sur son clavier. On était en plein mois de juillet et il avait laissé toutes les fenêtres ouvertes pour laisser passer le peu d'air frais qu'il y avait. Son filleul venait de terminer ses études à Poudlard et avait prévu d'emménagé avec Ginny à Godric's Hollow. En attendant, il passait l'été au Square Grimmaurd et au Terrier. MacGonagall, nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie, avait réembauché Remus et avait demandé à Sirius si, par la même occasion, il ne voulait pas enseigner la métamorphose, demande à laquelle il s'était empressé de dire oui. Harry avait assez d'argent pour vivre convenablement pendant deux siècles mais il avait décroché un emploi au ministère et en était ravi. Kingsley avait remplacé Fudge, Malfoy croupissait à Azkaban et Bellatrix avait été tuée par Snape. Snape... Sirius arrêta un instant de surfer sur Internet et regarda par la fenêtre. Snivellus avait tué Bellatrix pour lui sauver la peau. Et ça, malgré une haine de la plus haute envergure envers le Serpentard, Sirius ne l'oubliait pas. Mais il ne le comprenait pas non plus. Il avait toujours pensé que Snape n'était qu'un crétin et qu'il attendait depuis toutes ces années le meilleur moment de l'envoyer de l'autre côté. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? Le fait de réfléchir le fatiguait un peu depuis son séjour derrière le voile et Sirius lâcha son ordinateur pour aller s'aérer un peu. Il se transforma et c'est un Padfoot joyeux qui sortit gambader dans le jardin. Avec l'aide de Remus, ce qui était autrefois une véritable forêt vierge était devenu un vaste jardin avec une terrasse. Un arbre était planté dans un coin et permettait de dormir à l'ombre sans craindre les coups de soleil. Sirius s'ébroua et reprit forme humaine. Il saisit un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo que Hermione avait dû oublier ici, s'installa dos contre son arbre et feuilleta le magazine. Arrivé à la dernière page, un article attira son attention.

_Nouveauté de la semaine: Sorcière Hebdo mène son enquête sur une technique moldue de plus en plus utilisée par les sorciers. Il s'agit d'une sorte de réseau géré par des Moldus importants et qui consiste à parler avec des personnes à distance. Ce mécanisme ingénieux couramment appelé "Tchat" permet donc aux Moldus de communiquer entre eux un peu comme nous nous parlons par cheminée. Certains sorciers ont récupéré cette idée et ont donc créer un Tchat uniquement visible par les sorciers et donc réservé à ceux-çi dont l'adresse se situe à la fin de l'article. Notons également que ce procédé est extremement..._

Sirius stoppa sa lecture et regarda en bas de l'article afin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"Parfait!" pensa-t-il. Il rentra à l'intérieur, réalluma son ordinateur et entra l'adresse du tchat comme Harry le lui avait indiqué.

_Vous devez indiquer un pseudo pour pouvoir vous connecter._

Se connecter ? C'était quoi ça déjà ? Sirius réfléchit un moment et, incapable de retrouver la signification du mot "connecter", entra un pseudonyme. Après tout, hors mis Harry, Remus, Ron et Hermione, personne n'était au courant...

_Padfoot_

_Veuillez indiquer un mot de passe._

"Un mot de passe ? Bon sang mais pour quoi faire ?" _Maraudeurs_

_Pseudo et mot de passe validés et acceptés, veuillez remplir les champs suivants: Sexe, Age, Taille, Origine, Orientation sexuelle et hobbies._

Sirius secoua la tête. Pourquoi lui demandai-t-on toutes ces informations ? Il voulait juste s'amuser! Ou alors... Il reprit le magazine de Sorcière Hebdo et chercha la bonne page. Ah voilà. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un tchat de rencontre entre sorciers. Peut-être allait-il enfin trouver l'âme soeur! Il sourit tout seul en repensant à la tête que Harry avait fait quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait été persuadé qu'il sortait avec Remus.

_Masculin, 39 ans, 1m83, Sang-pur, Homosexuel. Aime les animaux et les chiens en particulier, la guitare, la moto (possède une moto volante), et l'indépendance. Peu s'attacher énormément à quelqu'un mais également inversement..._

Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Sirius cliqua sur "se connecter au tchat" à l'instant où Remus apparut derrière lui, couvert de suie.

"Pad' dis-moi pas que tu n'as rien préparé!

- Quoi ?

- Tu as oublié que l'Ordre mange ici ce soir ? "

Sirius se frappa la tête de la main droite, remercia son meilleur ami et courut dans la cuisine. Déjà que la nourriture n'était pas spécialement son fort, mais alors préparer quelque chose rapidement encore moins! Remus éclata de rire et lui vint en aide.

"Je préfère t'aider plutôt que m'empoisonner! Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr bon cher Padfoot.

- Moony !

- Surtout que Severus ne va pas manquer l'occasion de critiquer ta façon de cuisiner. Enfin pas qu'elle ne soit pas critiquable mais...

- Snivellus ? coupa Sirius.

Il avait bloqué sur le prénom. Impossible, _lui_ n'allait pas venir manger ici ?

- Oui Sirius, Severus fait partie de l'Ordre! Rassure-toi, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de venir!

- Il avait qu'à rester coincé dans ses cachots, marmonna l'animagus.

- Vous aurez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire étant donné que vous serez bientôt collègues!"

Rien que d'y penser, Sirius eut soudain un haut-le-coeur. Travailler avec Snivellus, voilà qui promettait!

"Black rassures-moi, tu n'as pas passé plus de dix secondes pour préparer cette horreur?

- Snape tu pourrais parler autrement à l'homme qui veut bien te laisser manger sous son toit!

- Merlin tu parles comme un saint!

- Je ne te permet pas non plus de critiquer ma façon de cuisiner.

- De cuisiner ? De _cuisiner _? répéta Severus. Je n'appelles pas cette texture immonde de la cuisine! C'est inmangeable!

- Arrêtez un peu on dirait des adolescents! soupira MacGonagall.

Severus lui lança son habituel regard noir et Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer son désaccord.

- Minerva vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il l'a cherché! J'ai passé un temps fou à préparer ce repas!

Snape émit un petit son ironique suivi d'un ricanement.

- Un problème Snivellus ?

- Oh non je me demandais seulement ce que celà donnerai si ton cerveau était capable d'enregistrer plus d'une chose à la fois mais étant donné qu'il s'agit ici d'une chose totalement impossible, la question ne se pose même pas!

- Ca suffit tous les deux! s'exclama Molly. Comportez-vous en adultes un peu !

- Très bien! s'énerva Sirius. Si c'est comme ça, bon appétit, moi je sors!"

Suivant le geste à la parole, il fit claquer la porte de la salle à manger pour aller se clouer devant son ordinateur. Il se rendit sur le tchat et fut intrigué par une petite enveloppe clignotante. "Sûrement un message, je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre!" pensa l'animagus. Il cliqua sur l'enveloppe et lâcha un "Ha!" triomphant quand il lut le message.

_Dark-Shadow, il y a 2h:_

_"Bonjour Padfoot ! _

_Ta présentation m'a plutôt intéressé, intrigué même. Je vois que tu es nouveau sur le tchat, je le suis également. J'aurais voulu en connaître un peu plus sur toi, si celà est possible bien entendu. Bonne soirée."_

"Dark-Shadow ?? Tu t'es trouvé un coup d'un soir potentiel ? plaisanta Remus.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Va donc t'occuper de ma cousine au lieu de parler de ça!

- Severus est... relativement énervé.

- M'en fiche.

- Sirius, essaye d'agir autrement que comme un adolescent!

- Moony si tu es venu pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir!"

Remus soupira et retourna avec les autres. Sirius haussa les épaules. Si Snape ne faisait pas d'efforts, il n'en ferait pas non plus.

_Répondre, Supprimer, Voir le profil de Dark-Shadow_

_Voir le profil_

_Dark-Shadow, masculin, 39 ans, 1m78, Sang-mêlé, homosexuel. Aime le Quidditch, l'enseignement, et adore toutes les parties subtiles de la magie._

_Répondre_

_"Dark-Shadow,_

_Je veux bien te donner plus d'informations sur moi seulement si tu en fais autant. Je vois qu'on a le même âge, peut-être étions-nous à l'école ensemble, voire même peut-être nous sommes-nous déjà côtoyé. Je suis brun, les yeux bleus et dôté d'une musculature plutôt satisfaisante malgré le fait qu'une grande partie de ma vie ne m'a pas bien aidé. J'aime aussi le Quidditch mais je n'ai jamais intégré d'équipe, je joue seulement pour le plaisir. Si tu veux d'autres renseignements, n'hésites pas à demander!_

_En attendant une réponse de ta part._

_Padfoot."_

_Votre message a été correctement envoyé._

"Sirius..."

L'interpelé se retourna pour faire face à son filleul. Harry semblait amusé mais faisait semblant d'afficher un air sérieu.

"Tu devrais revenir, MacGonagall n'est pas très enthousiaste!

- J'arrive, j'arrive!" grogna Sirius.

A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce que Severus laissa échapper un son moqueur.

"Le grand chef est de retour!

- Severus je vous en prie!

- Malgré ton nez plus grand que la moyenne, tu n'arrives pas à sentir les délicieuses odeurs de mes petits plats.

- Hilarant Black.

- Je sais Snape.

- Hmpf!

- En manque d'inspiration le bâtard graisseux ?

- Sirius!

- Oh oh oh mais quelle imagination le cabot!

- Traître!

- Imbécile congénital!

- Chauve-souris!

- Ca suffit !!!!!!

- Crétin!

- Après réflexion, Snivellus résume bien l'ensemble!"

Severus se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage et se dirigea droit vers Sirius qui s'était également levé. Remus fit de même et attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami avant que celui-çi ne se laisse emporter et Arthur essaya de convaincre le maître des potions.

"Enfin Severus asseyez-vous, vous voyez bien qu'il ne voulait pas vous offenser.

- Désolé Arthur mais je connais très bien les intentions de ce traître à son sang.

- Hoho pauvre petit mangemort esseulé! railla Sirius.

- Black fais très attention à ce que tu dis!

- STOP !

Sirius et Snape, interloqués, se retournèrent pour voir un Remus fulminant.

Ca suffit! Mais vous avez quel âge ? C'est bon là, faudrait penser à se calmer! Vous êtes vraiment des crétins finis quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux! Ca ne vous arrive jamais de penser que vous n'êtes pas tout seuls ??? Que d'autres personnes aimeraient ne pas avoir à subir vos querelles incessantes ?"

L'ffet fut immédiat, Severus se rassit et Sirius marmonna un " 'Scuse moi Rem' " avant de reprendre place à la table. Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident, malgré les regards assassins que se lançaient régulièrement les deux ennemis.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bonjour,_

_Désolé d'avoir tardé à répondre mais j'ai eu quelques soucis ces trois derniers jours. Je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissons, bien que celà ne m'aurait sans doute pas déplu. Si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus sur mon compte, sache que tu risques fort d'être déçu. Je n'ai pas ce qu'on appelle un physique de rêve, j'ai les yeux et les cheveux noirs et je suis assez mince. Comme toi, je n'ai jamais intégré d'équipe de Quidditch mais ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qu'il me manquait. Tu dis qu'une partie de ta vie ne t'a pas aidé... serait-ce trop indiscret de te demander plus de détails ? Tu vis à Londres ? Tu as des enfants ? Pardonne ma curiosité mais je dois avouer que tu me donnes vraiment envie de te connaître._

_Amicalement,_

_Dark-Shadow."_

Sirius soupira. Depuis trois jours, il vérifiait régulièrement si son correspondant inconnu lui avait répondu. D'un point de vue physique, Dark-Shadow semblait ressembler à la plupart des élèves de Poudlard de son époque, bien que les yeux noirs ne soient pas franchement courants.

"Siriuuuuuuus !!!"

Harry dévala les escaliers, fit claquer un bisou sur la joue de son parrain et s'étala dans le fauteuil. Sirius se retourna pour faire face à son filleul. C'était fou comme il ressemblait à James comme ça.

"Je pars ce soir pour le Terrier et je reviendrais dans une semaine. Remus devrait venir te voir je pense non ?

- Oui avec Tonks. J'en profiterais pour vérifier s'il s'occupe bien de ma petite cousine adorée! plaisanta l'animagus.

Harry sourit en pensant au couple Lupin/Tonks et à leur futur enfant.

- Tu sais, ton idée d'Internet me plaît beaucoup! J'ai trouvé un tchat pour sorciers!

- Oui c'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te distraire! Tu connaît des gens ?

- Non mais il y en a un qui m'intéresse bien.

- Sirius! Essaye d'avoir des relations sérieuses, les coups d'un soir c'est bon pour les jeunes de mon âge !

- Tu insinues que je suis vieux ? Et arrêtes de me parler comme ça on dirait Moony!

- Tu as mis quoi en pseudo ?

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- A ton avis!

- Padfoot ?

- Oui, de toute façon, Rem' et moi ne proconçons jamais nos surnoms en public. Du moins, pas avec n'importe qui.

- Je vois... Bon je vais préparer mes affaires! "

Et il remonta dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'il en était sorti.

_Dark-Shadow vient de se connecter. _

_Parler à Dark-Shadow, Bloquer Dark-Shadow, Voir le profil de Dark-Shadow_

_Parler_

_P : Salut !_

_DS : Bonjour._

_P : Ca fait bizarre de te parler..._

_DS : C'est à peu de choses près ce que j'allais dire._

_P : J'allais répondre à ton message quand tu t'es connecté._

_DS : Ne te gêne pas, ça m'intéresse!_

_P : Et bien, oui j'habite à Londres et non je n'ai pas d'enfants. A vrai dire les enfants c'est pas trop mon truc..._

_DS : Moi non plus._

_P : Je t'imaginais plus bavard que ça !_

_DS : Désolé mais j'ai essayé de faire durer un sort de rafraîchissement sauf que ça donne pas forcément l'effet souhaité..._

_P : Oh je vois ! _

_DS : Dis-moi Padfoot... j'aimerais en savoir plus sur la période de ta vie que tu dis n'avoir pas été franchement agréable._

_DS : Padfoot ? Tu es là ?_

_P : Oui... Je cherche mes mots. Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'étendre sur le sujet._

_DS : Si jamais tu ne veux pas en parler je ne te force pas._

_P : Non... Il paraît que ça fait du bien de parler. Tu as déjà regretté quelque chose au point de vouloir tuer quelqu'un Shadow ? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà dit que quelque chose dont tu n'étais pas vraiment reponsable était quand même de ta faute ? Que des personnes pourraient être encore vivantes si tu avais eu un brin de jugeote ? Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé que même ton meilleur ami en vienne à douter de toi et te prenne pour un meurtrier ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, ce qu'on peut ressentir, quand on perd un être énormément cher à cause d'une erreur que l'on aurait pu éviter ? Même après toutes ces années j'y pense encore. Et j'ai peur de faire la même bêtise avec les amis qu'il me reste._

_P : Shadow ? Tu es parti ?_

_P : Shadow ???_

_DS : Non je suis là._

_P : Désolé. Il fallait que ça sorte. Je n'ai personne à qui parler en ce moment._

_DS : Tu n'as plus d'amis ?_

_P : Si... Si c'est pas ça... Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je ne suis pas aussi fort que je paraît. _

_DS : Je comprends._

_P : ..._

_DS : ..._

_P : Bon, et si on parlait de quelque chose d'un peu plus... heureux ? Tu vis à Londres toi aussi ? _

_DS : Oui. [/i]_

"Sirius j'ai besoin de toiiiiii ! Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise! J'ai fait tomber une lampe à huile que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier et ça a tâché le tapis du couloir! Ca veut pas partir!

- Ok j'arrives!"

_"P : Dis Shadow, tu fais comment pour faire disparaître une tâche coriace ?_

_DS : Je dirais un sort de récurvite._

_P : Nan ça marche pas!_

_DS : Alors essaye de mélanger des fleurs de jacinthes avec de la menthe forte et de la sève de séquoia, tu mets le tout dans un chaudron, tu laisses chauffer une dizaine de minutes à feu doux et résultat garanti !_

_P : Wow magnifique Shadow merci! J'y vais de ce pas! A bientôt j'espère ?_

_DS : Aucune problème ! Bonne journée!"_

_"Padfoot,_

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment très heureux de parler avec toi et d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur toi. J'espère que notre correspondance ne s'arrêtera pas ici et que j'aurais d'autres occasions de pouvoir me laisser aller avec toi._

_Tendrement, Dark-Sahdow."_

_Dark-Shadow est actuellement connecté._

_Parler_

_"P : Hey ! :D_

_DS : Salut ! c'est quoi : D ?_

_P : Faut que tu te mettes à la page mon petit Shadow ! C'est un sourire!_

_DS : Ah... :D_

_P : Tu comprend vite! Ca va aujourd'hui ?_

_DS : Très bien et toi ?_

_P : Ca va, ça va. _

_P : Ton message m'a fait énormément plaisir._

_DS : Je t'ai simplement dit ce que je pensais._

_P : Je sais, et c'est bien ça qui me fait plaisir!_

_DS : Ok... Alors cette tâche coriace ?_

_P : Tu es un génie mon cher Shadow! Elle est partie, envolée, fondue comme neige au soleil!_

_DS : Tu es un pro des métaphores !_

_P : Non je dis seulement des énormes bêtises pour essayer de t'épater._

_DS : On n'a pas besoin d'épater la personne que l'on convoite, en principe elle nous a déjà remarqué avant._

_P : Tu as également un humour merveilleux !_

_DS : Bon, trève de plaisanterie, je dois aller à un rendez-vous. J'espère pouvoir te parler à nouveau dans la soirée mais j'ai bien peur que celà ne soit pas possible._

_P : Ok tant pis. je vais devoir y aller aussi de toute façon. A bientôt Shadow._

_DS : A bientôt Pad'._

_P : Shadow ?_

_DS : Oui ?_

_P : T'es génial. Sincèrement. Je t'adore._

_DS : C'est réciproque."_

Sirius lâcha son ordinateur à contre-coeur et fouilla dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de vêtements potables. Il y avait un dîner au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Harry et tout les membres de l'Ordre étaient invités. "Même Snivellus" pensa Sirius. "Jamais Harry ne l'aurait inviter [i]lui[/i]!" Il réussit à trouver un T-shirt convenable et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Déjà 18h, il allait devoir y aller. Arriver en retard à l'anniversaire de son filleul serait quand même dommage, bien que Harry ne le lui dirait pas. Il prit son cadeau et transplana au Terrier. Remus et Tonks étaient déjà là et il se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

"Vous avez vu Harry ?

- Je crois qu'il était avec Luna et Hermione tout à l'heure! répondit Remus en faisant un léger signe de la main.

- Ok merci Moony. Hoho, je vois que tu t'es plutôt bien occupé de ma cousine!" plaisanta-t-il en voyant le ventre rond de Tonks.

Remus rougit instantanément et haussa les épaules.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil !

- Han non désolé l'inceste c'est pas trop mon truc...

- Je voulais dire trouve toi quelqu'un Pad'! soupira le loup-garou. C'est si dur que ça de rester plus d'une nuit avec une personne ?

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Un garçon, sourit Tonks.

- Sirius ! Je te parle! Tu ne vas quand même pas finir ta vie tout seul!

- Et vous allez l'appeler comment ?

- Teddy.

- Alors comme ça le grand Sirius Black, sexe symbole de Poudlard durant sept années consécutives va rester célibataire tout le reste de sa vie. Quel dommage!

- En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi chiant que son père!

- Sirius !!!!"

L'animagus éclata de rire, donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Remus et partit à la recherche de son filleul.

"Excusez-moi vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ?

- Je crois qu'il était avec Ginny il y a deux minutes

- Ok merci."

Sirius se trouva un coin de table ou il y avait du punch et se servit généreusement tout en se jurant de faire attention. C'était l'anniversaire de Harry et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Malheureusement, les ennuis arrivèrent d'eux mêmes.

"Black.

- Snape.

- Je sais que tu es particulièrement attiré par l'alcool dès qu'il y a des fêtes mais il serait quand même dommage de gâcher l'anniversaire du [i]Survivant[/i].

- Merci pour ta compassion à l'égard de Harry mais il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. En tout cas je ne pensais pas te voir là.

- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Ok.

- Ok."

Severus se servit un verre de whisky qu'il avala d'une traite sous le regard éberlué de Sirius.

"Alors comme ça tu bois ?

- Non.

- Dis pas non c'est ce que tu viens de faire!

- Black, y'a un problème. On est en ce moment même en train d'avoir une conversation à peu près civilisée. Arrêtes de boire."

Et Snape partit s'assoir dans un coin pendant que les autres commençaient à danser. La soirée promettait d'être sympa! Surtout avec Snape dans les parages...

"Couillon" grogna Sirius avant d'aperçevoir son filleul et d'aller le rejoindre à toute vitesse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius ! T'as pas intérêt à être en retard, il s'agit d'une réunion pour ton _job !_

- Merci Rem' je sais encore mettre un réveil à l'heure!

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir totalement confiance en toi de ce côté-là ! railla Lupin.

- Tu peux pas arrêter un peu de me parler comme si tu étais mon père ? Je suis pas d'humeur !

- Sirius tu es simplement énervé parce que tu te rends compte que ton coup d'un soir n'est pas un coup d'un soir!

L'animagus fit taper son verre contre le bois de la table basse et fixa son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

- Remus Lupin, je ne suis pas amoureux tout simplement parce que personne de normalement censé ne peux tomber amoureux d'un inconnu derrière un petit écran !

- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Moony ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, ne me demande pas comment tu sais très bien que je n'arriverais pas à te répondre.

- Mouais... Ton côté louloup ! nargua Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

Remus réprima le sourire qui menaçait de trahir ses paroles et reprit :

- Sirius, Minverva t'a demandé si tu voulais travailler à Poudlard tu as dit oui. Alors tu viendras à cette réunion et à l'heure !

- Oui Papa Moony."

Le lycanthrope fit mine de se lever, vexé, et balança un coussin dans la tête de son ami qui éclata de rire.

"Et après c'est moi l'immature!"

Le coussin traversa une nouvelle fois la pièce et Sirius se connecta au tchat tandis que Remus partait se coucher.

_P : Shadow ? Tu es là ?_

_DS : Oui. Tu vas bien Pad' ?_

_P : Ca va, ca va, et toi ?_

_DS : Oui._

_P : Je suis fatigué de rien faire !_

_DS : C'est dommage._

_P : Te moque pas de moi !_

_DS : Je ne me moques pas je te taquine._

_P : Ca tombe bien parce que tu n'aurais jamais réussi à m'atteindre en te moquant de moi._

_DS : Tu sais, quand on se moque de toi pendant longtemps, tu finis par être habitué et toutes les remarques ne te touchent plus. Du moins c'est ce que tu essayes de faire croire._

_P : ..._

_DS : Désolé._

_P : Moi quand j'étais ado j'étais plus du genre à persécuter qu'à être persécuté..._

_DS : Et ça t'avançait à quoi ?_

_P : Shadow, tu sais, quand tu perds tes racines et que tu renies ta famille, t'as besoin de quelque chose pour te raccrocher. Forcément, t'as tes amis. Le problème, c'est que tu ressens instinctivement le besoin de te raccrocher à quelque chose, quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. La haine. Un ennemi est toujours là pour te balancer tes quatre vérités dans la figure et il te les dit avec tellement plus de fougue qu'un ami que tu es obligé de comprendre, d'intégrer que tu n'es peut-être pas si génial que ça. _

_DS : Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Tu sais, parfois il faut savoir passer au-dessus de certaines choses. La guerre est finie, que faut-il de plus pour que tout le monde puisse enfin cesser de s'entre-tuer, physiquement ou verbalement ? Je peux comprendre qu'on ai besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, et j'avoue que parfois, les ennemis peuvent être d'une forte utilité mais bon quand même..._

_P : Dis-moi... Ca ne tenterais pas que... enfin qu'on se voye tous les deux ?_

_P : Shadow ?_

_DS : Désolé mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter._

_P : Pourquoi ?_

_DS : Pad', je pense que je suis tout le contraire de toi. Mais ça ne change en rien le fait que je t'apprécie, bien évidemment._

_P : Alors accepte!_

_DS : Non désolé. Je dois y allé bonne soirée._

_P : Shadow attends !!!!! S'il te plaît._

_DS : ?_

_P : Si tu tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'on se voye c'est pas grave. _

_DS : Merci._

_P : Y'a pas de quoi. Bonne nuit._

_DS : Bonne nuit Pad' (l) ._

"SIRIUS !!!!!!!"

L'interpelé sursauta et se cogna au passage la tête contre le bord de son lit. Il se ramassa un coussin dans la figure, rapidement suivi par un jean et sa robe de sorcier et entendit la porte claquer. Tout en maudissant son réveil et son meilleur ami, Sirius prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et transplana aussitôt devant Poudlard. La réunion avait lieu dans le bureau de MacGonagall, maintenant directrice, et il arriva en retard comme à son habitude.

"Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un léger contre-temps.

- Black dis plutôt que si Lupin n'avait pas été là tu serais encore en train de domir... comme un bon petit toutou."

Sirius ne releva pas la remarque et s'installa à côté de Remus. MacGonagall expliqua les nouvelles règles de l'école, plutôt semblables aux anciennes d'ailleurs en un peu plus strictes et se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à l'intevention de Trelawney.

"Minerva... Etes-vous sûre qu'il est judicieux de placer Severus et Sirius côte à côte dans la Grande Salle ?

- QUOI ???????? s'écrièrent en même temps les deux concernés.

MacGonagall secoua la tête.

- Merci Sybille mais si j'avais voulu les en informer, je l'aurais fait !

- Minerva c'est hors de question ! s'exclama Snape.

- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était du suicide ! grommela Remus.

- Moony ! Tu le savais ?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça en public !

- S'il vous plaît calmez-vous ! intervint la directrice.

Sirius semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et Severus s'était levé de sa chaise.

- JAMAIS je ne me mettrais à côté de lui ! cracha le Serpentard.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on est d'accord ! répliqua Sirius.

- Ecoutez, reprit Minerva en essayant de garder son sang-froid, il est temps de cesser vos gamineries et vous vous assoirez côte à côte que sa vous plaise ou pas !

- Pas à côté d'un ancien mangemort !

- Tu penses qu'aux apparences !

- Hier, quelqu'un m'a dit que les ennemis pouvaient être d'une forte utilité... j'avoue que là je suis pas vraiment de son avis !"

Severus, qui avait déjà une apparence pâle, perdit toutes ses couleurs et s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber. La salle était devenue totalement silencieuse et tout le monde essayait de comprendre la réaction du maître des potions, qui, d'habitude, aurait répliquer plus vite que l'éclair. Sirius aussi semblait abasourdi quand soudain, Remus plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un cri d'horreur... ou plutôt un immense éclat de rire qui finit quand même par sortir de sa bouche à la grande surprise de l'ensemble des professeurs. En attendant, Severus avait repris contenance et il se redressa, fixant Sirius avec un regard meurtrier.

"Il paraît qu'un ennemi est toujours là pour te balancer tes quatre vérités dans la figure, alors je ne vais pas me gêner, _Padfoot_."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sirius d'en prendre un coup et il fut tellement choqué qu'il dû s'assoir pour ne pas s'évanouir tandis que Remus pleurait de rire.

- Black, tu es un petit con arrogant, et la seule chose qui me retient de te lançer un Avada Kedavra sur le champ c'est le nombre de personnes présentes dans cette pièce qui pourront témoigner contre moi si jamais il y a un procès pour meurtre.

- Ne m'insultes pas ! Tu le savais Snape! Tu le savais, tu connaissais nos surnoms alors arrête ! Ne me la fait pas à moi !

- Oh non, certainement pas ! Je t'ai fait confiance, j'ai fait confiance à un... un... un imbécile comme toi ! DEGAGE ! Sors de cette pièce et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !"

L'animagus prit les paroles au mot et transplana directement au Square Grimmaurd. Son premier réflexe fut d'allumer l'ordinateur mais, en se rappelant qui était son mystérieux coresspondant, il eut une soudaine envie de se jeter dans la mer. Au lieu de ça, il alla prendre trois bouteilles de scotch à la cave et s'enferma dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sirius ? Sirius s'il te plaît ouvre-moi !"

Celà faisait deux jours que l'animagus persistait à rester cloitré dans sa chambre et l'ordinateur était toujours dans le salon, éteint pour sûrement un bout de temps. Harry avait appris la nouvelle et compatissait tandis que Remus avait repris son sérieu et essayait désespérement de faire sortir Sirius de sa chambre. La rentrée était dans une semaine et le loup-garou craignait sérieusement le moment ou son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi allaient se retrouver face à face. Il savait que Sirius ne ressentait pas que de la haine pour le Serpentard, il avait été tellement différent depuis qu'il avait "rencontré" Dark-Shadow qu'il était même devenu vivable à temps plein. En tout cas, son moral avait été relégué depuis deux jours au fin fond de ses chaussettes et ne semblait pas désireux de refaire surface.

"Sirius s'il te plaît ! Bon sang tu n'as rien touché à ce que je t'ai apporté! Tu pourrais au moins manger !

- ...

- Pad' ??

- ...

- S'il te plaît ! C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, ouvre cette porte !

- ...

- Ok ! Ok ok ok ! Alors là mon vieux, tu diras pas que j'ai rien fait ! Bonne journée amuse-toi bien !"

Remus redescendit dans le salon et alluma l'ordinateur. S'il y a une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il allait devoir bloquer l'adresse du tchat.

_Veuillez entrer votre pseudo et votre mot de passe :_

_Pseudo : Padfoot_

_Pass : _

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a put mettre comme mot de passe ?"

_Sirius_

_Désolé, le pseudo ou mot de passe n'est pas valide._

_Cornedrue_

_Désolé, le pseudo ou mot de passe n'est pas valide._

_Gryffondor_

_Harry_

_Quidditch_

_Azerty_

_0123_

_MisterPadfoot_

_Maraudeurs_

_Connexion en cours, veuillez patienter. Vous avez 4 nouveaux messages de Dark-Shadow._

Intrigué, Remus cliqua sur l'icône de messagerie. Le message le plus ancien datait d'il y a deux jours, sûrement avant la... découverte.

_"Padfoot,_

_Encore une fois, je suis heureux d'avoir pu parler avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir refusé de te rencontrer mais comprends-moi..._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, à bientôt j'espère !_

_Tendrement, Dark-Shadow."_

Remus était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Severus puisse parler aussi gentiment à quelqu'un, bien qu'il avait toujours été persuadé que le Serpentard n'avait jamais été vraiment méchant. Il y avait trois autres messages de lui qui datait du jour même. Sûrement avait-il lui aussi été s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou au milieu de ses chaudrons pour réfléchir et qu'il avait réussi à trouver des insultes blessantes.

_"Padfoot,_

_Tu ne te connectes plus ? C'est le fait de connaître ma véritable identité qui t'embêtes ? Comme quoi Internet peut parfois nous embrouiller un peu plus que nous ne le sommes déjà. Je veux que tu prennes conscience de deux choses très importantes: la personne à qui je parle en ce moment, c'est Padfoot. Oublie Sirius Black un moment s'il te plaît. Et la deuxième, c'est qu'il m'a fallu énormément de courage pour écrire ce que tu es (ou n'es pas) en train de lire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. Mais je veux que tu saches que en ces quelques jours, j'ai connu une autre facette de toi, une autre personnalité du Sirius Black qui a pourri mon adolescence, une personnalité que je n'aurais jamais imaginé sans ce coup du sort. Je ne pense pas te connaître mais à présent, je peux - et je veux - faire l'effort d'en apprendre plus sur toi, parce que tu m'as fait ressentir des choses indéchiffrables. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais Sirius. Et pourtant, pourtant, malgré celà, je t'ai apprécié. J'ai réfléchi pendant deux jours tu sais. Je suppose que tu as faire pareil et que si tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'envoyer un message, c'est que tu as décidé de me faire payer ça pour le restant de mes jours. Si c'est ça que tu as choisi, je ne peux rien faire. Je veux seulement une chose: n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé durant ces quelques jours, n'oublie pas nos conversations, nos aveux, la confiance que l'on avait l'un envers l'autre._

_Tendrement, Dark-Shadow."_

Remus laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Snape aurait du se lançer dans la poésie... ou les romans moldus à l'eau de rose peut-être. Un autre message avait été envoyé quelques minutes après le précédant.

_"Pad' s'il te plaît réponds-moi, je sais que tu es là alors arrête de te comporter comme un enfant !"_

Quant au dernier, on pouvait déjà mieux reconnaître l'expéditeur.

_"Black je te jure que c'est le dernier message que je t'envoie. Si tu ne réponds pas, si tu n'as pas pris en compte mes autres messages, alors soit. Mais surtout, ne viens pas m'adresser la parole ou tu risques de te souvenir de moi. J'ai été totalement con de croire que tu allais revenir vers moi comme tu es venu vers Dark-Shadow. Bonne journée."_

"Bon sang Rem' laisse moi l'ordinateur tu vois bien qu'il veut une réponse ! Allé zou !"

Remus sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son meilleur ami descendre mais, heureux du retournement de situation, il retint une fois de plus son fou rire quand il vit Sirius se démener comme un forcéné pour répondre à Snape avant que celui-çi ne se déconnecte pour de bon. Le loup-garou préféra s'éclipser, laissant l'animagus fracasser les touches de son clavier.

_"Sev ne pars pas ! Je suis désolé, c'est toi qui a raison pour une fois, c'est moi qui suis totalement con. Je suis vraiment désolé... Ne me laisses pas._

_Sirius."_

Quelques minutes plus tard :

"Paaaaaad' ! Va ouvrir ça a frappé !

- Bon sang Moony c'est pas le moment !

- Oui et ben j'irais pas à ta place !"

Sirius grogna, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa messagerie obstinément vide et alla ouvrir la porte. Abasourdi, il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage.

"Snape !

- Black."


	5. Chapter 5

Allongé dans son lit au Square Grimmaurd, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille et le visage enfoui dans le cou de son nouvel homme accessoirement amant, Sirius s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait passé la nuit la plus fabuleuse de sa vie. C'était donc ça d'être heureux. Après des années d'abstinence à Azkaban, ses sens s'étaient soudain réveillés er avaient pris le dessus de toute pensée un minimum posée. Il sentit Severus bouger légèrement à côté de lui et se cala plus confortablement, entourant la taille du Serpentard de ses bras et l'empêchant ainsi de prendre la poudre d'escampette au cas où l'idée lui serait venue à l'esprit. Snape se réveilla peu à peu et mis quelques minutes à comprendre où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Il sentit le souffle de Sirius contre son cou et sa main vint machinalement caresser les cheveux de l'animagus, lequel laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement presque inaudible.

« Bien dormi ? Murmura Severus.

- La meilleure nuit depuis bien longtemps... »répondit Sirius.

Il se redressa sur un coude et son regard bleu océan s'ancra dans les onyx en face de lui. Snape n'avait jamais laissé transparaître aucune de ses émotions et il semblait à l'animagus que c'était un flot de sentiments qui s'échappait à l'instant des yeux sombres. Comme si Severus lui donnait la permission d'accéder à ses pensées.

La veille au soir, quand Remus avait aperçu le maître des potions derrière la porte, il s'était empressé de se rendre auprès de Tonks car «Il vaut mieux être avec elle en ce moment, avec son ventre elle ne peut plus beaucoup bouger!» et les deux hommes avaient pu passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Leur discussion n'avait d'ailleurs pas atteint des sommets en amabilité, Snape l'avait traîté de tous les noms avant de se taire enfin, à court d'injures, et l'avait embrassé. Inutile de préciser que la '' discussion '' s'était terminée dans la chambre de Sirius.

«Lupin doit repasser aujourd'hui ?»

Sirius fit un signe négatif de la tête et se laissa retomber sur le dos, sa main serrant celle de Severus, pour replonger dans ses pensées.

Trois mois plus tard :

«Enfin ! J'ai cru que les vacances de Noël n'allaient jamais arriver ! Soupira Sirius en s'assayant

sur le canapé du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

- Black tu n'arrêtes jamais de te plaindre ? Siffla Severus en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Je ne me plains pas !

- Si tu te plains, comme toujours d'ailleurs...

- Si t'es pas content c'est la même chose Snape ! Pourquoi t'es aussi énervé ?

- Je ne suis pas énervé.

- Pfff menteur.

- Black... Je t'aime.

- C'est vrai que y'a de quoi s'énerver... Non mais sérieu... Quoi ?!?

- Rêve pas trop je ne le répèterais pas deux fois.

- Tu... Tu... »

Sirius sauta au cou de Snape et l'embrassa. Quand il fut obligé de se détacher pour pouvoir respirer, l'animagus s'assit sur les genoux du Serpentard pour se retrouver face à lui. Il l'observa un instant et un sourire passa furtivement sur son visage avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Moi aussi Sev. Je t'aime.»

Un an plus tard :

«Black on va être en retard ! Je te rappelle qu'on fête Noël chez Lupin !

- Je sais Sevy je sais j'arrive !

- Tu me dis ça depuis vingt minutes !

- Oui oui mais cette fois c'est bon je suis prêt !»

Sirius dévalla les escaliers et les deux hommes transplanèrent chez Remus. Il ne manquait plus d'eux pour que le dîner ne commence et ils s'installèrent donc à table, après plusieurs embrassades et «Guili guili guili» au petit Teddy Lupin, âgé de presque un an.

Harry annonça à son parrain que Ginny et Hermione étaient enceintes avant d'entamer la conversation avec son ancien professeur, lequel était un peu plus communicatif depuis qu'il sortait avec Sirius. Le repas se passa à la perfection et vint alors le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

«Tiens voilà pour toi mon Tedounet !» Annonça Sirius en plaçant fièrement un énorme cadeau sous le nez de Teddy. Severus découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'un balai volant en modèle réduit et fit rapidement part de ses impressions :

«Sirius Black ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne lui offrirais rien qui puisse ruiner l'appartement de Lupin avant au moins ses trois ans !

- Mais j'ai flashé dessus et puis regarde-le, il est tout excité ! Il se débrouille comme un chef, on dirait Harry au même âge !

- On s'était mis d'accord sur le cadeau !

- Sevy chéri, tu crois vraiment qu'un livre pour enfants qui répertorie les photos de toutes les potions qui existent lui aurait vraiment servi à cet âge-là ?

- Je ne parle pas de ça Black, mais du cadeau sur lequel nous avions enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente !

- Oh tu veux dire le hibou qui apprend à prononcer correctement les mots «Merci» et «S'il te plaît» ? Hmm... En fait je ne trouvais pas ça assez... distrayant.

- De toute façon tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête !

- Non c'est pas vrai ! Snape quand tu t'y met tu es un véritable enfoiré tu le sais au moins ?

- Oui merci, vu le nombre de fois où tu me l'as répété je crois que mon cerveau a fini par assimiler la chose.

- C'est pourtant rare que ton précieux cerveau assimile quelque chose...»

La famille Weasley, MacGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, et Remus se mirent soudain à contempler leurs chaussures, attendant que la guerre entre les deux hommes prenne fin. Ils avaient rapidement compris, à leurs dépens, que dans des moments comme celui-là, il vallait mieux attendre qu'intervenir. Sirius finit enfin par baisser les armes et se renfrogna sur sa chaise pour bouder alors que Severus profitait de ce temps libre pour lançer une pique.

«Vivment que l'on aille fêter Noël chez les Malfoy, peut-être cesseras-tu enfin de te comporter comme un gamin !

- Tu détestes Lucius !

- Et alors, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'accepter l'invitation pour le plaisir de te voir forcé d'adopter une tenue convenable.

Snape !»

Quelques mois plus tard :

Sirius était en train de repeindre la cuisine... Hum non, de confectionner un gâteau au chocolat pour l'anniversaire de Remus quand Severus entra dans la pièce, distrayant au passage l'animagus qui fit tomber ses oeufs et put admirer leur contenu qui s'étalait joyeusement dans toute la cuisine.

«Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide ? Répéta Snape.

- Je me débrouille très bien tout seul !

- Hum oui oui je vois bien.

- Snape, aurais-tu quelque chose à reprocher à ma façon de cuisiner ?

- Absolument pas.»

Severus avait vite compris qu'il ne vallait mieux pas critiquer les petits plats de Sirius, au risque d'être boudé la journée entière. Cela ne durait généralement pas plus longtemps mais c'était tout de même assez difficile étant donné que le Serpentard s'était attaché bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à celui qu'il appelait régulièrement le «fichu cabot».

«Sirius...»

L'interpelé releva la tête de son omelette et fixa l'ancien mangemort, un sourcil haussé.

«Hum... Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour, et encore moins dans une cuisine dont les murs sont recouverts de farine et de chocolat – je ne veux même pas savoir comment c'est arrivé – avec des oeufs écrasés par terre et toi en tablier de chef cuisinier mais...»

Il se baissa et posa un genou par terre, observant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

«Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

- Oh Merlin... Severus... Oui !!!!»

Il se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre au milieu de la farine avant d'éclater de rire et de s'embrasser amoureusement au milieu des restes de ce qui était sûrement un début de pâte à gâteau.


End file.
